Making a Bad Day Great
by lancecomwar
Summary: Gohan had a really bad day at work. Fortunately, his wife, Videl, knows how to make it better...


With a sigh, Gohan threw his jacket unceremoniously aside as he entered his home.

"What a day," he murmured to himself, shaking his head as he remembered everything he had to go through that day.

First, he didn't hear his alarm go off, his beautiful wife having crushed it instinctively as soon as she heard it go off, causing him to wake up an hour later than he should have. He loved Videl, but sometimes, he regretted having turned her into one of the most powerful people on the planet.

After he realized he was late, he had to hurry up and get ready for work. In the hustle, he somehow forgot to eat breakfast: a terrible start to anyone's day, but for a Saiyan such as himself, it was torture. He realized his mistake when he was halfway to West City, but unfortunately, even at his Super Saiyan speed, he couldn't afford to be any later than he already was. So he was forced to grin and bear it for the day.

When he finally got to work, Bulma was on his ass about it. He had a very important project to work on that was way more complicated than he thought and was months overdue, and even if he was her godson, she was furious. Being late for work only compounded her frustration with him and his slow moving project. So he had to work even harder in order to pacify his boss.

As if that wasn't enough, his damn coworker wouldn't stop flirting with him! She knew he was married, so why wouldn't she just leave him be and go for someone else?

He shook those thoughts from his head. He didn't want to think about them now.

As he moved further into his house, he caught a whiff of something that smelled almost too good. His mouth began to water as he smelled beef, chicken, pork, noodles: almost anything he could dream of. More than enough to feed a hungry Saiyan.

As he made his way to the kitchen, he saw Videl poke her head through the doorway, the rest of her body concealed. "Hello, honey," she called out to him, smiling brightly. "Sorry about this morning."

Gohan smiled in return. Somehow, his wife's beautiful smile was more than enough to fix any problem. "Hey, 'Del," he greeted her. "Don't worry, it's alright," he reassured her, making his way to the doorway all the while.

However, Videl had other plans. "You stay out there, Gohan," she chastised him. "I don't want you getting sneaking any bites of your dinner before its ready."

Pouting, Gohan turned away from his wife. with an angry expression. Videl merely giggled, before returning to the kitchen and shutting the door behind her.

Gohan waited in the hallway for a while, the smells emanating from the next room like torture to him. Eager to get his mind off food, he decided to start up a conversation. "If Panny home?"

"Nope, sent her to her grandmothers," came Videl's chirpy reply. "Just you and me tonight. Got to make up for this morning, you know?"

Gohan didn't quite know how to respond to that. He did not want his wife to feel guilty or responsible, but then again, he did have a pretty terrible day as a direct result of that. And she didn't seem too mad at herself, which was good as he didn't want her beating herself up. She just seemed like she wanted to help him feel better.

'Kame, I love that woman,' he thought to himself.

"Dinner is served!" Videl finally called out to him, and he grinned at the prospect of satisfying his hunger. He made his way to the kitchen, and basically slammed open the door. He grinned at the ample sight of food before him...

… and soon gawked at the other treat to his eyes. For his lovely wife was clad in nothing but an apron that barely covered her chest, giving him an ample view of her luscious curves.

"Like what you see?" she grinned cheekily at him, turning to her side to give her husband a better view of her ass. Gohan gulped.

"Videl..." he whispered huskily, now dominated by a new and even more intense hunger.

"Ssh," she silenced him by placing her finger to his lips. "Not , dinner."

Gohan frowned in disappointment, before his stomach rumbled and reminded him of his other desire. So he decided to eat dinner first.

As he started to make his way to the dinner, Videl stopped him. "Nu-uh," she wagged her finger. "If you get a show, then it's only fair that I get a show, too."

Gohan blinked, before noticing how Videl had taken off her apron, leaving her as naked as the day she was born. His eyes automatically traveled up and down the length of her curves, dirnking in the sight he never got tired of, no matter how many times he saw it.

Noticing how her husband was too focused on admiring her to take his own clothes off, Videl simply rolled her eyes and walked toward him. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, she began pulling it up, Gohan helping raise his arms to get the sleeves off. Now, his bare torso was visible for her to gawk at. She smirked at him.

Gathering his thoughts, Gohan brought his hands down to his pants but Videl stopped him. Continuing to smirk at him, she got down on her knees. Never breaking eye contact, she unbuttoned his pants and allowed him to spring free.

Gohan gasped in relief as his length was freed from his confines, his length pointing upwards. Videl almost licked her lips, and had to resist the urge to take him into her mouth right then and there. Instead, she satisfied herself with just looking at his remarkable member as she pulled his pants and underwear off, leaving her husband as naked as she was.

"Alright then," she smiled as she stood back up. "Now it's time for dinner."

Gohan had to fight his hunger for Videl and focus on his hunger for food, at least for now. Gathering his thoughts, he followed his nude wife to the dinner table.

Dinner was a short and pleasant affair. As usual, Gohan inhaled his food, but it wasn't quite as messy as it usually was since Pan wasn't home. Videl ate her meal in silence as she usually did, since a hungry Saiyan wasn't the best conversationalist, but at least tonight she had some... appetizing scenery to look at. Once you got past the inhumane food tunnel, of course.

'I can't wait for dessert,' she thought to herself, a dirty smile coming to her face.

Finally, the spectacle that was Gohan eating came to an , he rubbed his stomach, forgetting for a moment the beautiful (and naked) girl right across from him. Videl rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, honey," she teased. "Don't you at least want your dessert?"

Gohan jolted upright, and stared eagerly at his wife as he thought about what it could be. However, as he noticed her devious smirk and state of undress, he quickly came to the realization that she meant a very different type of dessert.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, his hunger for flesh quickly returning.

Videl put her finger to her chin as she pretended to think. "I got it!" she exclaimed, before running over to the fridge. Gohan turned his head to see her ass as she ran in the opposite direction.

"Here we go," she said as she pulled out a can of whipped cream, and turned to her husband with a wicked smirk. One which Gohan happily returned.

Spraying the can all over her nipples, Videl shuddered a bit at the cool feeling on her nipples. However, this was nothing compared to the shudder she felt as she stared at her sexy husband walk over to her with a singular intent in his eyes, eyes that seemed to dig deep into her soul.

As he finally reached her, he wasted no time in taking her right nipple in her mouth, tasting the cool, creamy goodness, but more importantly the feminine flesh beneath it. The cool whip was gone from her right breast within seconds, yet he continued suckling on it. Videl moaned, gently rubbing her husband's black hair as he took more of her breast into his mouth.

He moved to the other nipple, and wiped the cream from there within seconds. His tongue circled his love's nipple, teasing her with a gentle bite, as he devoured his dessert. Lithe fingers sweetly caressed the back of his scalp as his tongue and lips drew heavenly moans from the beautiful girl beneath him.

As the two became more and more lost in their own passion, it quickly became more and more apparent that it was time to move things to the next level. Videl snaked her way out of her husband's clutches, getting down on her knees before his massive length. She winked up at his hungry and excited face. "Time for my dinner."

Gohan stared slack jawed as she took him into her mouth without a trace of hesitation or fear. He knew he was bigger than most men, but his wife never backed down from a challenge, and made sure she learned how to take all of him easily very early on in their relationship.

Relaxing her throat as he reached the back of her mouth, Videl slowly moved her mouth backward until he was out of her mouth. She licked upon the tip of the head, swirling her tongue around it, and enjoying the grunts she managed to get him to groan.

Hands grabbed the back of her head, and Gohan forced her mouth deeper into her mouth. Far from being annoyed by the brazen action, Videl instead relished the rough and heated act. She closed her eyes as he began thrusting harder and deeper, throat fucking her caverns with reckless abandon.

As Videl's mouth engulfed him, Gohan quickly found the sensation to be too much for him to handle, and he quickly found his release approaching. He began thrusting into her mouth harder and harder, the sheer pleasure of the act driving him to orgasmic heights.

Videl could feel his release approaching, and eagerly awaited it. To help speed things up, she tried maneuvering her tongue around his length as it was thrusted into her mouth again and again. She twirled it around, licking and sucking, as she tried to bring her lover to an explosive climax.

And finally, he came! With a powerful thrust and a mighty roar, he unleashed his load into his wife's eagerly awaiting mouth. Not wanting to waste a drop, Videl tried to swallow as much of it as she could; however, she could not handle all of it, and so a few drops of his seed fell down her chin. Not willing to let a single drop go wasted, she quickly swallowed the load her husband left in her mouth, before letting go of his length. She licked around her mouth, trying to get very drop of his cum she had missed.

She giggled, thinking about what a cumslut she could be, when she turned her gaze up at her husband. Her heart raced as she saw just how intent he was on taking what was his, and she could not wait until he did so.

Not wasting a second, Gohan took Videl and flipped her on the kitchen counter, so that her breasts were pressed down on the tile and her was hanging out. Without another hint of preparation or foreplay, Gohan thrusted himself deep into her eager core.

Videl moaned out in both pain and pleasure, having to get used to her husbands size once again. Not an easy feat when she felt powerful thrust after thrust digging deep into her womanhood. However, the pain soon subsided, and she was overcome by the immense and unending pleasure he brought to her.

"Oh, fuck me!" she screamed, her nails digging into the tiles beneath her as Gohan continued to thrust deep into her core.. "Fuck me with your super saiyan cock!"

Not one to deny his wife, Gohan happily obliged and increased his speed and tempo. Each thrust was more and more powerful, like a jackhammer, and would have killed any woman who were not adequately trained in ki. Fortunately, to a powerful person like Videl it was a heavenly sensation unlike anything else she could have imagined. The counter beneath them started to crack from the pressure, but neither of them paid it any mind, so lost in their passionate lovemaking as they were.

For a time, there was no sound in the room aside from their moans and grunts and the sound of flesh upon flesh. The pure lust and love emanating in the room drew them both closer and closer to a sweet release, and there was no end in sight.

With a thunderous roar, Gohan gathered up his ki and created an aura around himself. The ki served to accentuate the power of his thrusts, and Videl screamed even louder, if that were even possible.

"FUCK! FUCK ME, YOU SAIYAN BASTARD! HARDER! FASTER!"

Gohan continued thrusting into his wife as she screamed for more. He loved this, to make her howl like a bitch in heat, to want him, need him. She was his, and no one else's

At last, it was finally too much: with a final, orgasmic cry, they both came to the sound of them screaming each other's name.

With a thud, Gohan took himself out of Videl, who was now panting hard against the table. With a tenderness unlike what his most recent actions would suggest, he kissed his wife's neck and nuzzled up against her.

'Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all.'


End file.
